


Sunglasses

by weegee1204



Category: Fake AH crew- Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, i may or may not have a kink ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin steals Jeremy's sunglasses. Jeremy gets them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> these continue to get longer and less good  
> (actually i'm proud of this one but i'm v self deprecating and also embarrassed by this so i have to act like it's bad)
> 
> anyways find me at olliedollie1204.tumblr.com

Jeremy was getting too old for this shit.

Well, not really, he was only 24 years old, but that didn't mean that he liked spending all his free time tracking down his belongings from all over the penthouse. Ever since he had been hired, the Crew found it hilarious to take his stuff and hide it, usually by shoving onto a high shelf. In the beginning he simply laughed along, anxious to please, wanting to prove himself worthy for their ranks. If being worthy meant that he had to take the constant jokes about his height, fine. He embraced it fully.

Now, though, he'd been friends with the others long enough to feel comfortable with calling them out on their shit, which if anything only secured his place with the Crew more. Everyone knew these jokes were more of a test, to see how he meshed with their shenanigans. If he was a hothead, hostile and snappish, that wouldn't be any fun for anyone. But if he simply acquiesced every time, just rolled over and accepted whatever they threw at him- well, that wouldn't work either. No one needs a clapping monkey just to encourage them all the time. (Some people might like one, but they certainly didn't need it.) No, Jeremy had passed his initiation with flying colors. Now, any jokes made at his expense were fair game. Most of the Crew had stopped anyway, aside for the occasional game of keep-away - no one likes to overuse a good idea.

No one, that is, except Mr. Gavin Free. Which was exactly Jeremy's current dilemma. He had been assigned to go meet some new clients with Matt- important clients. Respectable clients. Rich clients. So of course, Jeremy needed to wear his fanciest clothes. Which, in his case, meant his $45,000 Bentley Platinum sunglasses. Listen, he has an image, okay.

Of course he'd made the mistake of letting that info slip out at breakfast. He hoped that Gavin would ignore it, would have better things to do, would overcome his immature urges- immaturges- and leave Jeremy alone, but of course, by the time he made it back to his room, his glasses were no where to be seen. He had 15 minutes before Matt picked him up, and no one else was home to help him look. Except Gavin.

Fucking Gavin.

Jeremy saw him as soon as he walked into the living room, perched atop a pile of decorative pillows on the couch, smiling like the cat who got the cream. He huffed a sigh, and without talking started climbing up the bookshelves.

Gavin sat up. "What're you looking for, Lil' J?" he asked, his voice full of sugar. "Lose something?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Jeremy replied, feeling behind the books with one hand. "Some asshole prick took my best sunglasses 15 minutes before an important meeting, even though he knew I was planning on wearing them."

Gavin hummed mock-pensively. "Really? Well, I wonder who would've done that?" he questioned aloud. Jeremy hopped to the ground and moved to another shelf.

Gavin continued, "Well, let's think. Where would this person hide your sunglasses? Behind the books?" He pondered, then shook his head. "Nah, not original enough." He watched Jeremy for a reaction. "Oh! Have you checked on top of the fridge? That might be a good spot!"

Jeremy stayed quiet, but he listened to Gavin's "guesses". He was turning this into a game, and the fastest way to get his sunglasses back would be to play along.

"I dunno though, maybe he hid them... in plain sight?" His grin was evident in his voice. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Lil' J."

"Gavin-

"Jeremy. Look at me."

Jeremy glanced over, and saw Gavin sprawled casually on the couch. His shirt was three buttons open, his pants hung low on his hips, and he practically shone from all of the jewelry he was wearing. Jeremy registered something off, though. Something different. He couldn't figure out what it was, until his eyes rose to Gavin's head and- that fucker. Instead of Gavin's Luxuriator Style 23 Canary Diamond sunglasses resting atop his hair, there they were, Jeremy's sunglasses.

Jeremy jumped down from the shelf he was climbing, and walked right up to Gavin. He looked down at the man on the couch. "I found them."

Gavin's eyes shone bright with mirth, removing Jeremy's glasses from his hair. "Congratulations, Lil' J!" He suddenly stood up to his full height, almost pressing into Jeremy. "Now, come and get them." With that, he raised the arm holding the glasses high above his head.

Damn Gavin for being of average height. If they were still on his head, Jeremy could reach them, but in his outstretched arm they were well over six feet high. They were stuck; Gavin could run away because of how close Jeremy was standing, but Jeremy couldn't reach his sunglasses without giving Gavin room to escape. It was a Mexican standoff, one that Jeremy didn't have time for.

"Gavin, don't make me do this," he said, attempting to sound stern. He had a plan, based on something Ryan and Michael had told him a while back, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to try it. If he's right, then he'd be revealing his hand, revealing that he knew a certain piece of information. But he really did want those sunglasses back, and now he had only 10 minutes until Matt was picking him up, and dammit if there was ever a time to reveal your hand it would be now. "You don't want me to do this."

Gavin only laughed. "Do what, Lil' J?" he said in a slightly sing-song voice. That was it.

Jeremy sighed. "I warned you," he said. Then, he places his hands around Gavin's midsection- not moving, not doing anything, just there.

Immediately, Gavin jumped. "Wha-hat? What are you doing?" He asked nervously, his voice high.

Jeremy shook his head, acting sad. "Too bad it had to come to this." He squeezed, once, pressing his thumbs on one side and his fingers on the other. Gavin jumped again, this time not able to stop a shocked laugh from coming out.

"Wait, Lil' J, don't!" He sounded desperate, but it was too late. He'd revealed his weakness, and now he was going to pay.

Jeremy looked up at him innocently. "Don't what, Gavvy?" He asked, drumming his fingers lightly against Gavin's sides. "Why- do- you- want- me- stop?" Here he punctuated each word with a squeeze, making Gavin twitch. "Could- it- be- because- you're -ticklish?" Before Gavin could respond, he moved his hands lower, where Gavin's shirt had been pulled up to reveal a flat expanse of tan skin. He scratched at the skin with his fingernails, sending Gavin into a giggle fit. Jeremy moved his focus from his sides to his tummy, where he began tracing circles all over. Gavin, having no where else to go, fell back onto the couch, where he tried to curl into himself. Jeremy followed, half-straddling Gavin's lap as he dug his fingers in Gavin's tummy. With one hand, Jeremy pins Gavin's free arm, and spiders the other under his shirt and up his ribs, scratching at each crevice. Gavin is laughing hard now, grossly cute giggles mixed with his breathy squawking laugh. And he's still holding his damn arm up.

"Gav, you know this would be over much quicker if you just put your arm down," Jeremy teased. When Gavin didn't do so, he slowed his fingers, giving him a chance to breathe. "Are you ready to give up?" he asked, which was both the exactly right and wrong way to say that. 'Giving up' implies that it's a challenge, and competition, and damn if Gavin ever concedes to a competition. That would be bad, if Jeremy actually wanted him to stop. But a quick glance at the clock showed that he still had 7 minutes until Matt shows up- aw, look how breathless and frantic he got after only 3 minutes, so sweet- and if he's honest, Jeremy felt pretty good making Gavin as desperate as he was. Taking a deep breath, Gavin set his mouth in a firm line of determination.

Jeremy clicked his tongue. "Suit yourself." He placed his free hand on Gain's midsection, drumming his fingers against his lower ribs. Gavin takes in a shaky breath, but doesn't laugh.

"You know what Gavin? Let's make this a game," Jeremy continued, gliding his nails sideways across Gavin's stomach, his sunglasses nearly forgotten. "If you can go the last, oh, 6 minutes without laughing, you can keep my sunglasses. If you don't," here he stopped, making sure Gavin was listening, "I get to tickle you again. And next time, I won't have a time limit."

A pause. And then- Gavin's eyes narrowed, and he nodded.

Well, in about 10 seconds it became a struggle to not even giggle as Jeremy moved his hand up Gavin's side, scratching and tapping rhythmically. He would go up, higher, higher, almost to the very top... then he'd stop, and move back down again. Gavin knew what was coming, and that made him even more sensitive.

Three minutes passed, and Gavin began to foolishly think he could do this. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, that Jeremy moved his hand all the way to Gavin's underarm. He jerked his arm down, close enough that Jeremy could easily reach his sunglasses. Instead, he began wiggling his trapped fingers inside of Gavin's armpit, and Gavin's reserve almost broke completely. Jeremy saw this, and decided to go for the kill. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and blew a big, wet raspberry right above Gavin's bellybutton.

The dams broke completely. Gavin screamed, and let loose a series of uncontrollable laughter, in agony as Jeremy ticked his underarm with one hands, and continued blowing smaller raspberries all over his stomach. He scratched at Gavin's tummy with his teeth, and Gavin shrieked, finally bringing the arm holding the sunglasses down. He used this hand to push Jeremy off, but he was laughing to hard to actually move him. Even so, Jeremy only tortured him for a few more seconds before sitting up and letting Gavin's arm go. "You lost," he said, almost as breathless as Gavin himself. His eyes moved to Gavin's hand, and he frowned. "Where are my sunglasses?"

Gavin only looked behind Jeremy, guilt and worry evident on his face. Jeremy looked behind him, and saw his sunglasses, broken on the floor. He turned around to ace Gavin again. "You threw them?"

Gavin looked defensive. "It's not my fault, I didn't mean to! I would've given 'em back to you if you hadn't.... done that to me." He blushed slightly, unable to say the word. "I'm sorry, Lil' J. I'll buy you another pair..."

"Oh no, don't worry about it!" Jeremy said, slightly to cheerfully. He checked his phone, and saw that he had gotten a text from Matt. He looked back at Gavin, who was slightly confused by the nonchalance of his comment.

"Uh, you're not mad?"

"Oh, no, I'm mad, but you don't have to buy me another pair." It became painfully obvious to Gavin that Jeremy was still straddling his lap, and as he looked up into Jeremy's eyes, he saw something almost predatory in them. "But, I am gonna need to get payback somehow. And, if I recall correctly... you lost the challenge, didn't you?" It finally clicked what Jeremy meant, and Gavin looked up, a little scared. "You- you were serious?"

Jeremy smiled. "Very serious," he replied. "And if you'll excuse me," he got up from Gavin's lap and straightened his clothes. "I have clients to meet."

He turned around and walked out of the room, already imaging what he could do to Gavin for revenge. There were still several places that he hadn't tried to tickle yet, after all. Besides, a little discipline might be good for Gavin. Teach him to not be so immature. He smiled, and laughed to himself, as he left the apartment.


End file.
